


A Surprising Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Cussing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Stand Alone, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou goes to an arcade with his boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou, where they have a surprising battle with a claw crane.





	A Surprising Challenge

“You see that plushie over there?” Bokuto squeezed ahold of Kuroo’s arm as he gestured towards something.

“What about it?” Kuroo adjusted eyes the direction Bokuto was pointing.

They were walking through a typical arcade on a friday night, holding hands as they walked through the aimless isles of arcade machines. All being your basic insert money and play types of games. Apart from another couple at a coin pusher machine, they were the only ones here.

“Heh? What do you think? Which one do you want?” Bokuto extended his arms, like he was presenting something as they approached the machine. 

Kuroo noticed the assortment of various brightly colored animal plushies, like a red cat or a green dinosaur. You could tell they were cheaply made but soft, and durable from how tightly they were packed in there.

“The cat I guess.” Kuroo smirked, tilting his head to the side as he moved the dark bangs out of his face.

“Figures you’d choose the cat.” Bokuto laughed, slapping his hands together as he inserted a coin into the machine, his hands grasping the control. “But I’ll win it for ya’!”

“Can you really do that? You know these machines are rigged, right? Just look at the way they’re all packed in there. And have you even played one of these before?” Kuroo joked, placing his hands on his hips in disbelief, as a stubborn pout formed on Bokuto’s face. 

“Hey, have some faith in your boyfriend, I’ll win it for sure!”

“Okay…” Kuroo nodded, watching Bokuto slowly move the claw above the figure.

It was smashed in-between a tiger and a fox, barely even visible amongst the sea of brightly colored animals, but it was there. Kuroo knew it was there, and he watched as the metal claw lowered itself slowly, spreading open as it nipped the corner paw, tugging on it a little.

“Shit!” Bokuto cried, clapping his hand against his side and stomping his foot on the ground. Kuro couldn't help but smile at him amusedly as he put another coin in. “I’ll get it this time for sure.”

“You could always give up, you know? I won't hold it against you either way.” He snickered at his boyfriend's utter defeat. This became something that wasn't so much about the plush anymore, Bokuto’s pride was on the line, and Kuroo thought he liked that surprisingly serious look in his eyes.

“You’re gonna owe me a kiss when this is done.”

“Oh, am I now?”

“I got it!” Bokuto cheered this time, jumping as the red plush fell into the machine, handing it to Kuroo with a look of pride on his face.

He looked at it, smirking. Kuroo guessed there was only one thing left to do now. So as he stuffed the plus under his arm it was time to fulfill his end of the deal. He leaned forward and let their lips meet, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulsive write that I had no intention of posting, but here we are. It's a short little drabble, probably the shortest thing I've ever written, and it's my first time writing BoKuroo, but I hope you enjoyed it even if it was only a little bit <3


End file.
